The New Girl
by toxic-kizz
Summary: Short one shot of the new maid of the Phantomhive Estate. ReaderxSebby


**An/** so I wrote this for my friends birthday. It's rushed and not my bet work, but I did promise her I would write a reader sent for her and I finally did cx

It is rushed an done on my iPod. I apologize ahead of time for any errors I might of made.

Happy birthday Nessa, hope you enjoy it c:

* * *

It's your first day, you can feel the pressure on your shoulders as you look before you. There, standing tall, is the Phantomhive Manor. It's only a matter of money's before you are an official servant there, waiting upon the young master.

Your hair is long and dark, almost completely black. You twirl a bit on your hair around your finger, are you really ready for this? Sure a devilishly handsome stranger came to you one night while you were covered in blood. Sure he showed absolutely no fear of your what-so-ever. Sure he bowed to you and asked for you to help protect the Earl of the Phantomhive estate.

You stopped playing with your hair and examined your hands. Your hands. The tools you used to kill so many people. The red colour of your nails reminded you of that day in and day out. You never let the paint chip, for you needed that reminder. The reminder that that was who you really were, how all of this wasn't a dream. How you were, a killer.

Shutting your eyes tight you remembered that tall man in black. How he came to a murderer and asked for your help. You could feel the fist at your side unclench as you smile; his words still as clear as day in your head. 'Come back to the Estate and you will learn to use those hands in a gentle manor. You will use them and you will master for temper. You will become a servant of the Phantomhive Manor and leave your bloody path behind'.

Just by thinking about the words he said, caused a shiver to run along your spine. That man was so hot! You could feel a soft blush on your cheeks already, but you took a deep breath. You couldn't look like a bumbling idiot when meeting the Earl Phantomhive!

Clearing your head you take a deep breath and approach the Estate. You life your hand to take the door knocked but you never get the chance. The door before you opens and there stands the man you met before. You stand there for a moment, gazing at him in awe. His black hair hung over his face as he lowered himself in a polite bow. His suit was perfectly ironed out and neat.

"Welcome, MiLady, please do come in. The young master has been waiting for your arrival," he said, his voice deep and low. His voice matched his body so perfectly, it was almost like he himself was a dream, taunting you. All you can muster up was a smile and return a small curtsy before entering the manor.

The place was much grander then you had originally imagined it. This was your first time in the city itself, let alone in a manor like this. Your eyes grazed the place in awe, there was silence as you looked around.

Realizing you had been gawking you blinked and open your mouth to apologize, only to shut it again. The tall black man had returned to the room, wait, when did he even leave the room?Shaking that thought from your mind your eyes fall on a much smaller - in comparison - male standing next to him. This you man was young, not quiet a teen yet, but he held such a mature air to him. His blue-grey hair fell over his face, covering most o his face. All you could see was an amazing blue eye, seeing how the other was hidden behind a black eyepatch.

"Thank you; Sebastian. Please do show [Your Name] around the manor. Show her to her room, and what is expected of her. Make it clear that there will be no fooling around while in front of any important guests. That is all, Sebastian."

_Sebastian_. That certainly was a name you would remember. So this mysterious man, proven to be the Earls Butler, was named Sebastian. Well you would get to work with the Butler, being a maid and all.

Just thinking about at made you freak out on the inside. With a smile you bowed for the young lord before he turned and left he room, leaving you and Sebastian alone. Wait, alone? You can feel a soft warmth spread on your cheeks.

"Come this way, [your name]. I will show you to your room," his deep voice explained, snapping you from your momentarily daze. Nodding quickly you moved to catch up and you walked behind him, going downstairs. You weren't expecting much for a room, you were simply a maid after all.

Following behind him you took in more or his body. Damn he was hot. His body was nicely structured and you could make out some of the lines of his back the though his coat. How could anything this perfect be human!?

Turning down the long hallway you continued to walk with him. The silence growing eerie. You could feel the goosebumps grow along your body, the shiver running down your spine. It was amazing! You felt like you were about to face danger at any moment, thought nothing could hurt you as long as Seba- nope! Stop the day dreaming and focus. You can't miss anything be tells you. You will be serving Ciel Phantomhive after all.

Finally coming to a stop, Sebastian pulls out a rig of keys and he unlocked the door, handing you the key. You hide a shiver of excitement as his glove hand momentarily brushed over the palm of your hand. You weren't used to being around other people, me alone super hot people, let alone people who touched you so gently.

"Here is your key. There is a copy where only the young master and myself know. The same goes for every door in this place. We will not invade your privacy unless it is the only option. Please, look around your room. I will wait out here until you are ready for training".

_'You could invade my privacy anytime ..'_ you thought to yourself as you nodded, stepping inside and looking around. The room was rather bright for only a single small window. There were pink curtains and a rather lovely bed for a servant. You were very impressed by what you had been given.

Finally finished looking around, you decided you were ready for the rest now. Turning around quickly, the skirt to your maid outfit flew up enough to startle you. With the moment you were out it it, you stumbled and you were falling quick. Shutting your eyes tight you awaiting the inevitable pain of falling on your face. But it never did hit you.

Taking a chance, you slowly open one eye and all you can see is red at first. Quickly opening the other your blinked a few times before your face became redder then a cherry. The red came from two round orbs, gazing down upon you. Sebastian had caught you and now his face was so close to yours. You can feel your heart beat pounding away in your chest. It's beating so hard you swear it is going to burst from your chest.

It felt like a dream, his sexy rough gaze started to soften. Those red eyes almost seemed compassionate, they were so easy to get lost in. You could feel the soft tickle of his black hair as his face slowly moved in closer to your own. For a moment you thought just maybe you were imagining all of this, but sure enough, you got the perfect reminder this was reality. You could now feel the warm breath from his sourly parted lips on your skin. You felt a shiver run up your spine, was any of this even possible!?

Finally you feel his lips press into your own, slowly moving at first. Just a bit. If even possible, you get even redder. The few half second he took to kiss you vanished as his lips were removed. He gazed into your eyes for a moment,his hold on you still strong. Finally he leaned close to you once more, only this time it was slower and on your cheek. You feel his breath and he slowly moved his head towards your ear,

"Happy birthday," he whispers into your ear, causing you to shiver in his arms. That warm breath on your ear and those sweet words. This was simply perfect. You smiled at him, you didn't think anyone knew when it was, let alone him. But this was for sure, the best birthday ever.

* * *

**An/** coming from a very gay writer I found this rather ech, not to mention I've never been a Sebastian fangirl so it was pretty awkward to write.

Anyways, I hope it was to your liking, Nessa. o-o


End file.
